nextgen64fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Editing Guide
Da jeder Nutzer die Möglichkeit besitzt, Artikel zu erstellen oder zu editieren, dient dieser Artikel, zu erklären wie diverse Infoboxen funktionieren und welche Formatierungen eingehalten werden sollten. Der folgende Text mag viel ausschauen, soll aber nur der Ordnung des Wikis und als Bearbeitungshilfe dienen. Einige Abschnitte können zum Beispiel übersprungen werden, wenn diese für einen selbst eindeutig ohnehin verständlich sind oder vollkommen unwichtig für den zu erstellenden Artikel. Bearbeitungs- und Erstellungshinweise *Artikel sollten nur tatsächliche Fakten beinhalten. Theorien oder unbestätigte Fakten sollten, sofern möglich, stets vermieden werden. *Artikel der selben Art sollten einen ähnlichen Aufbau folgen. Dies fördert das aufnehmen von Informationen, da diese, aufgrund von bekannten Aufbau, schnell gefunden werden können. *Fehler können jeden mal passieren. Dennoch sollte man sich bemühen, möglichst fehlerfrei zu schreiben und Fakten, bei welchen man sich unsicher ist, lieber nochmal zu überprüfen. Sollte man im eigenen oder dem Artikel eines anderen dennoch Fehler finden, sollten diese am besten bearbeitet und damit berichtigt werden. *Im Gegensatz zu Wikipedia selbst, sind Referenzierungen hier nicht ganz so wichtig. Sollte aber eine Quelle neben den offensichtlichen Folgen/Serien genutzt werden, sollte Reflinks, dennoch gesetzt werden. Ein Beispiel für solch eine Situation wäre, wenn der Ersteller einer Serie einen Tweet zu dieser verfasst hat. *Zur Zeit richtet sich das Wiki nur auf Super Mario 64 Machinimas! Wiki Funktionen Seiten Hinweise Manchmal ist es angebracht eine Seite zu markieren, wenn sie etwa unfertig ist oder Spoiler enthält. All diese Markierungen einer Seite können schnell mit einen jeweils kurzen Befehl hinzugefügt werden: *'Unfertige Seite': Eine unfertige Seite kann mit dem Befehl markiert werden. Eine grünliche Box, die auffordert die Seite zu füllen, taucht dann oben auf. *'Spoiler Warnung:': Sollte ein Artikel Spoiler enthalten, sollte diese mit dem Spoilerbefehl markiert werden. Ist diese Markierung eingefügt, taucht auf der Artikelseite oben eine rote Box auf, die warnt, dass folgende Inhalte Spoiler enthalten könnten. Verlinkungen Interne und Externe Links Links, egal ob intern oder extern sind einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile für ein Wiki, da diese zu anderen Artikeln oder mit dem Thema zusammenhängenden Seiten führen können. Das einsetzen solcher Links ist kinderleicht. *Möchte man einen anderen Artikel im Wiki selbst verlinken, kann folgender Befehl genutzt werden: Artikelname. Damit wird nun ein interner Link erstellt, auf welchen Nutzer klicken können, um diesen Artikel zu lesen. *Möchte mach allerdings eine andere Website verlinken, wie etwa Youtube, so benutzt diesen Befehl: Anzeige_Name_Des_Links. Dies ist ein externer Link, welcher euch nun vom Wiki selbst wegführt, wenn ihr diesen anklickt. Bilder und Videos Bilder und Videos helfen das Wiki anschaulicher zu halten und können helfen, das Texte somit weniger langweilig erscheinen. Zu beachten ist allerdings, dass das Urheberrecht an den Bildern und Videos bei dir liegen sollte oder die Bilder, bzw. Videos der Public Domain angehören. Uploads können auf den User zurückverfolgt werden und im Ernstfall nach deutschen Recht bestraft. Auch nicht erlaubt sind Bilder/Videos mit pornografischen oder illegalen Inhalten. *Die Verlinkung eines Bilds selbst ist sehr einfach. Um ein Bild zu verlinken nutze Bild:NameDesBildes.Dateiendung. Damit ein Bild angezeigt wird, muss natürlich ein Bild mit selbigen Namen im Wiki hochgeladen sein. Sollte das Bild noch nicht hochgeladen sein, kannst du nachdem bearbeiten des Artikels auf den Link klicken und das Bild direkt hochladen. *Videos sollten möglichst extern verlinkt sein. Leider können wir euch nicht direkt sagen, wie ihr das ganze über den Quellcode Editor erzielt, daher, solltet ihr hier den Visual Editor wählen, welcher ein "What you see is what you get"-Editor ist. Hier reicht es auf das Play-Symbol in der Leiste oben zu klicken und eine URL einzufügen. Referenzen Solltet ihr einmal etwas im Wiki referenzieren wollen und braucht dafür die Referenznummern, nutzt den Befehl Referenztext. Artikel mit Referenzen brauchen auch noch den Tag ', da der Artikel sonst nur einen Fehler erzeugt. Letzter Befehl erzeugt die Referenzliste, in welcher all eure verwendeten Referenzen aufgelistet werden, daher sollte diese ganz unten an der Seite unter einen Extra Unterpunkt "Referenzen" angebracht werden. Seiten (Infoboxen & Aufbau) In dieser Sektion findest du, wie du Infoboxen diverser Seitenarten verwendest und wie diese ungefähr aufgebaut sind, damit das Wiki recht einheitlich gestaltet bleibt. Arc Die Artikel eines Arcs, sollten möglichst folgenden Code für die Infobox benutzen. Da die Infobox standartmäßig ungefüllt ist, müssen nun Parameter eingegeben werden, welche die Infobox füllen. Hierzu schauen wir uns die Parameter genauer an. *'''arc_title: Hier kommt der Name des Arcs hinein, welcher ganz oben in der Infobox gezeigt wird. - Standartmäßig wird der Name des Artikels eingefügt, da hier allerdings im Normalfall noch der Kürzel der Serie drinsteckt, sollte das Feld bearbeitet werden. *'image': Hier wird das Bild der Infobox eingefügt, dies kann ein offizielles Arc-Thumbnail sein oder aber auch ein Screenshot aus dem Arc. - Standartmäßig ist das Feld allerdings leer und wird mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'series': Hier gehört rein, zu welcher Serie der Arc gehört. Der Artikel zur Serie sollte zusätzlich verlinkt werden! - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'episodes': Hier gehört rein, von welcher bis zu welcher Episode sich der Arc streckt. Ist das Ende des Arcs noch unbekannt, kann zweitere Zahl mit einem "+'''" oder "???" markiert werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'''prev_arc: Hier gehört eine Verlinkung zum vorherigen Arc hinein. Ist allerdings kein vorheriger Arc vorhanden, so kann das Feld leer gelassen werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'next_arc': Hier gehört die Verlinkung zum nächsten ARc hinein. Ist allerdings (noch) kein nächster Arc vorhanden, so kann das Feld leer gelassen werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. Charaktere Jede Charakter Page besitzt eine Infobox, welche in der oberen rechten Seite angezeigt wird. Hier findet man einige schnelle Informationen zum Charakter, wie den Namen, ein Bild, sein Debüt und noch einiges mehr. Um eine solche Infobox einzublenden, reicht es folgenden Code im Artikel einzufügen: Die Infobox, ist jetzt allerdings noch recht ungefüllt. Um diese zu füllen, müssen die Parameter ausgefüllt werden. Gibt man keinen Parameter an, so wird ein Standartwert eingefügt. Hier eine Übersicht, was Parameter tun und welche Standartwerte sie haben: *'name': Bei Name kommt rein, welcher Text direkt oben in der Infobox stehen soll. Dies ist der Name des Charakters. - Standartmäßig wird der Name des Artikels eingefügt und bedarf daher bei den meisten Charakteren keiner Bearbeitung *'image': Image ist das Bild welches in der Infobox zu sehen soll. Um eines einzufügen reicht es den Code Bild:Name_des_bildes.png hineinzuschreiben. (Hinweis: Es muss selbstverständlich auch ein Bild mit solchen Namen vorhanden sein, damit dies angezeigt wird). - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'autor': Hier kommt der Name des Erstellers der Figur hinein. Zu beachten ist, dass der Name, auf den Artikel des jeweiligen Youtubers verlinkt, was beispielsweise so getan wird TitanKämpfer - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'debut': In dieser Zeile werden alle Erstauftritte mit Serienamen und Folgennamen eingefügt. Seriennamen werden hier abgekürzt. Außerdem sollten alle Serien und Episoden verlinkt werden, was man mit Serienname - Ep. x Episoden Name. Sofern ein Charakter nicht nur Special inklusiv ist, sollte bei einer Serie immer die erste reguläre Folge verwendet werden, in der er auftaucht. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'nameorigin': Diese Zeile gibt an, woher ein Charakter seinen Namen hat. Hierbei tauchen allerdings keine langen Geschichten darüber auf, sondern einfach nur der Name oder der Gegenstand nachdem die Figur benannt ist. In Klammern kann ein kurzer Stichpunkt oder Satz noch angefügt werden, der genaueres erklärt. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'fullname': Fullname wird genutzt, wenn der Name eigentlich noch länger ist, als der Artikelname - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit dem Artikelnamen gefüllt. *'nickname': Wenn ein Charakter einen Spitznamen besitzt, so wird dieser hier angegeben. Hat eine Figur mehrere Spitznamen, so werden diese mit dem Auflistungsbefehl "*'" eingefügt und jeweils mit einen Zeilenumbruch getrennt. Sollte es sich außerdem bei den Spitznamen um eine Abkürzung handeln, so sollte hinter den jeweiligen Spitznamen noch ''(Abkürzung) ergänzt werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'''sex: Sex ist das Geschlecht des Charakters, welchen ihr beschreibt. Schreibt also einfach "Männlich", "Weiblich", "Transgender" oder was auch immer das Geschlecht der Figur beschreibt hinein. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'born': Ist ein Geburtsdatum der Figur bekannt, kann dieses hier eingeschrieben werden. Das kann je nach Genauigkeit der Information einfach nur ein Jahr, ein Tag und Monat ode rein ganzes Datum sein. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "Unbekannt" gefüllt. *'race': Race ist eine Angabe für die Spezies, welche der Figur angehört. In den meisten Fällen ist dies zum Beispiel Mensch, kann aber von Fall zu Fall auch vaarieren. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'appearances': Bei Appearances handelt es sich um eine Auflistung aller Serien und Filme, in welcher eine Figur auftaucht. Taucht eine Figur in mehr als einer Serie auf, so werden diese mit dem Auflistungsbefehl "*'''" eingefügt und per Zeilenumbruch von einander getrennt. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. '''Grober Aufbau einer Charakterpage: Allgemein Aussehen Persönlichkeit Biographie Trivia Episoden Episoden besitzen eine Infobox mit allgemeinen Informationen, welche in der oberen rechten Ecke des Artikels angezeigt werden. Um eine solche Infobox einzubinden, wird folgender Code benutzt: Die Infobox, ist jetzt allerdings noch recht ungefüllt. Um diese zu füllen, müssen die Parameter ausgefüllt werden. Gibt man keinen Parameter an, so wird ein Standartwert eingefügt. Hier eine Übersicht, was Parameter tun und welche Standartwerte sie haben: *'episode_title': Bei episode_title handelt es sich um den Titel der Episode, welcher ganz oben in der Infobox angezeigt wird. - Standartmäßig wird der Name des Artikels eingefügt. *'image': Image ist das Bild welches in der Infobox zu sehen soll. Um eines einzufügen reicht es den Code Bild:Name_des_bildes.png hineinzuschreiben. (Hinweis: Es muss selbstverständlich auch ein Bild mit solchen Namen vorhanden sein, damit dies angezeigt wird). - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'series': In diese Zeile gehört der Name, sowie eine Verlinkung zur Serie hinein, zu welcher diese Episode gehört. Eine Verlinkung erfolgt durch den Befehl SerienArtikel - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'arc': Ist die Serie in Arcs unterteilt, kann dieser hier ergänzt werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'episode_number': Bei Episode Number handelt es sich um eine einfache Zahl, welche eingetragen werden muss. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'date': In dieser Zeile gehört das Datum der Veröffentlichung der Folge hinein. Sollte die Folge aus irgendwelchen Gründen reuploaded worden sein, gilt das frühste Uploaddatum. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'length': Length ist die Angabe für die Folgenlänge. Diese ist ganz einfach als Zeiteingabe einzuschreiben. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'prev_ep': Prev_ep ist die Verlinkung zur Vorgängerfolge. Hierzu einfach den Befehl Folgenname hineinschreiben. Ist keine Vorgängerfolge vorhanden, kann das Feld leer gelassen werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'next_ep': Next_ep ist ähnlich wie prev_ep, nur das hier, die nachfolgende Episode verlinkt werden soll. Ist keine nachfolgende Episode vorhanden, kann das Feld leer gelassen werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'status': Status ist eine reine Angabe, ob die Folge bereits erschienen ist oder noch in Arbeit, bzw. gecancelt wurde. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit "Unbekannt" gefüllt. *'links': Unter Links soll die Verlinkung zur Folge stattfinden. Dazu einfach den Befehl Youtube Verlinkung benutzen. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. Grober Aufbau einer Episoden Seite: Handlung Charaktere Die Charaktere sind nach ihrem Auftritt gelistet Soundtrack Trivia Der Aufbau eines Episoden Artikels kann vaarieren. Kommen Beispielsweise Kämpfe in der Folge oder in der Serie generell vor, kann dieser Unterpunkt Beispielsweise eingebracht werden. Anspielungen, könnten ebenso in einen Unterpunkt angebracht werden. Beispiele hierfür finden sich z.B. in den Episodenartikeln zu Super Mario 64: Past Generations. Gegenstände Artikel die sich mit einem Gegenstand befassen (zumeist wichtige Plotobjekte), enthalten eine Infobox in der oberen Ecke des Artikel. Um diese einzubinden, wird folgender Code genutzt: Die Infobox wird allerdings ungefüllt sein, solange keine Paramenter eingegeben werden, deshalb nun eine Erklärung zu diesen: *'name': Name ist relativ selbsterklärend. Hier kommt der Name des Objekts rein. - Standartmäßig wird der Name des Artikels eingefügt und kann daher meist leer gelassen werden. *'image': Image ist das Bild welches in der Infobox zu sehen soll. Um eines einzufügen reicht es den Code Bild:Name_des_bildes.png hineinzuschreiben. (Hinweis: Es muss selbstverständlich auch ein Bild mit solchen Namen vorhanden sein, damit dies angezeigt wird). - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'autor': Hier gehört der oder die Ersteller herein, welche dieses Objekt ausgedacht haben. Außerdem sollten selbige Ersteller auf den jeweiligen Artikel mit Name verlinkt werden - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'alt_names': Hier finden sich alternative Bezeichnungen und Namen zum Gegenstand wieder. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'appearances': Hier kommen die Machinimas hinein, in welchen dieser Machinima auftaucht. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. Grober Aufbau einer Gegenstand Seite: Allgemeines Geschichte Rolle in Machinimas Trivia Machinimas (Serien) Artikel zu Machinima Serien benutzen folgenden Code, um die Infobox in der oberen rechten Ecke des Artikels einzubinden: Die Infobox, ist jetzt allerdings noch recht ungefüllt. Um diese zu füllen, müssen die Parameter ausgefüllt werden. Gibt man keinen Parameter an, so wird ein Standartwert eingefügt. Hier eine Übersicht, was Parameter tun und welche Standartwerte sie haben: *'series_title': Hier wird der Name der Serie eingeschrieben, welcher ganz oben in der Infobox gezeigt wird. - Standartmäßig wird der Name des Artikels eingefügt. *'image': Image ist das Bild welches in der Infobox zu sehen soll. Um eines einzufügen reicht es den Code Bild:Name_des_bildes.png hineinzuschreiben. (Hinweis: Es muss selbstverständlich auch ein Bild mit solchen Namen vorhanden sein, damit dies angezeigt wird). - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'autor': Hier gehört der oder die Ersteller des Machinima herein, welche an der Serie gearbeitet haben. Außerdem sollten selbige Ersteller auf den jeweiligen Artikel mit Name verlinkt werden - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'genre': Wenn sich das Machinima in ein oder mehrere Genre einordnen lässt, sollen diese hier eingefügt werden. Ist die Serie in mehrere Genres einzuteilen, können diese mit Komma getrennt werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'year': Hier gehört herein, von welchen, bis zu welchen Jahr die Serie produziert wurde. Ist die Serie noch in Produktion, gehört hier das Anfangsjahr hinein und das Endjahr wird mit dreifachen Fragezeichen abgetrennt. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'seasons': Ist die Serie in Staffeln unterteilt, gehört hier die Anzahl der Staffeln hinein. Ist die Serie eine einzige Staffel, sollte einfach nur eine "1" eingetragen werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'episodes': Hier gehört die Anzahl der Episoden hinein. Ist die Serie noch in Produktion und somit die finale Episodenzahl noch nicht komplett feststehend, so sollte hinter der Zahl ein "+'" ergänzt werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'releasedate: Hier gehört das Datum des Uploads der aller ersten Episode hinein. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'status': Hier gehört der Status der Serie hinein. Dies kann sein: "Laufend", "Abgeschlossen" oder "Abgebrochen". - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit "Unbekannt" gefüllt. *'links': Hier gehören die Verlinkungen zu den jeweiligen Playlisten der Serien hin. Dazu einfach Youtube Verlinkung. Ist die Serie in mehrere Staffeln/Playlisten unterteilt, dann einfach die Verlinkungen untereinander schreiben und ergänzen, welche Staffel hinter dem Link steckt. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. Grober Aufbau einer Machinima Seite: Vorspann Handlung Charaktere Hauptcharaktere Nebencharaktere Antagonisten Episodenliste Trivia Youtuber Die Seite für Youtuber/Machinimanisten benutzten eine Infobox in der oberen rechten Ecke, welche dem Leser einen groben Überblick über die Person verschaffen. Um eine solche Infobox einzubinden wird folgender Code benutzt. Die Infobox, ist jetzt allerdings noch recht ungefüllt. Um diese zu füllen, müssen die Parameter ausgefüllt werden. Gibt man keinen Parameter an, so wird ein Standartwert eingefügt. Hier eine Übersicht, was Parameter tun und welche Standartwerte sie haben: *'name': Hier gehört der Name des im Artikel behandelten Youtubers hinein. - Standartmäßig wird der Name des Artikels eingefügt. *'image': Image ist das Bild welches in der Infobox zu sehen soll. Um eines einzufügen reicht es den Code Bild:Name_des_bildes.png hineinzuschreiben. (Hinweis: Es muss selbstverständlich auch ein Bild mit solchen Namen vorhanden sein, damit dies angezeigt wird). - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'found': Hier gehört das Datum der Gründung des Kanals hinein. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'genre': Hier gehört hinein, was der Youtuber macht. Macht er zuviele Dinge um das einfach aufzulisten, so kann es einfach leergelassen werden, da... - Standartmäßig wird "Verschiedenes" einfügt. *'status': Hier kommt hinein, ob ein Kanal noch "Aktiv" oder "Inaktiv" ist. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit "Unbekannt" gefüllt. *'realname': Hier kommt der reale Name des Youtubers hinein. Aber Achtung, gebt den Namen nur ein, wenn der Youtuber diesen Namen selbst öffentlich preis gegeben hat oder ihr die Person seit, von welcher der Artikel handelt. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit "Anonym" gefüllt. *'born': Hier kommt das Geburtsdatum des Youtubers hinein. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'link_yt': Hier kommt die Verlinkung zum Youtubekanal der Person hinein. Hat die Person mehrere, sollte angegeben werden, was für ein Kanal verlinkt ist. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'link_tw': Hat der Youtuber ein öffentliches Twitterprofil, kann dieses hier verlinkt werden. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. *'link_fb': Hat die Person eine Facebook Page (Ganz wichtig! Es sollte sich um eine Seite handeln! Verlinkt niemals das private Profil eines Youtubers), dann könnt ihr diese hier verlinken. - Standartmäßig wird das Feld einfach mit einen "/" gefüllt. Grober Aufbau einer Machinimanisten Seite: Über den Kanal Machinimas Trivia Der Aufbau eines Machinimanisten-Artikels kann vaarieren, etwa wenn selbiger auch andere Dinge neben Machinimas erstellt. Kategorie:Tutorial Kategorie:Wiki